What if's
by Purong Balisong na Pinoy
Summary: a little alteration on the first meeting of Yuki and Shuichi. hoy basahin nyo! joke... Pinoy me e.


What if.  
  
What if you could change everything? What if your beliefs don't really exist? What if you could just go back in tine just to find out where your life went wrong?  
  
Well I don't think that we will find out soon. but hang on there.  
  
So it was just a normal morning. in a place where he belongs, just doing his usual things.  
  
"aaaackkk. where can I get my inspiration????", shouted Shui. "damned this thing!!! And tomorrows my deadline!!!" "hey hey hey just hold on there my friend!!!", K-san points a gun at Shui and, "or else." "hai hai, boss"*sweat drop" "just leave it to the boss and everything will be just fine!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha.." ' wonder what you're gonna do this time? Blackmail? Maim? Kill?' "yes bosssss.. I believe you will have a solution for this problem!" ' I'm just happy that some other person will be blackmailed and not me.', "so I'm going to go and have my break!!! Babu!!!Xp", shui exited the glass door. "yo! Hiro letzzz eat!!! I'm so damn hungry!!!"  
  
"ya sure, but I have to buy something in the bookstore. alright wit ya??? And you might be able to buy a book all about on writing.' I'm sure you're gonna need it!!! No one can stand your lyrics.XP'" , Hiro exclaimed. "whatever you say. Anyway it won't hurt to read or buy!!!!", shui replied.  
  
So they went to the bookstore. Lala la la la Shuichi was humming the tune of their first song in their first album as they were walking towards the store.  
  
"hey Hiro I'm just gonna take a look around okay?!" "yeah sure take your time it maybe your first time to go to a bookstore so, explore!!!! Who knows?", Hiro smiled and went to the fiction section. "oki doki!!!!", Shui smiled and, "hey! what do you mean by my first time in a bookstore?" "just kidding!!!" ' for all I know you can't read!!!', so he continued toward the section.  
  
"Lalalalalalala", Shui was still humming the tune as he explored the place and went to the section that is at the back of the store. "hmmm.. This looks like an interesting book". So he read the first book. "interesting! I wanna buy this!!!!", Shui took a look at the price of the book. "oh mmmmyyyyy wwwooorddd.. It's sooooo expensive... oh well!!! I'm gonna stay for a while just to read this book." He told Hiro not to wait for him and went back to the book.  
  
"ah! Excuse me.. Sorry..", Shui bumped into a blonde haired guy (you know who! Duyyy!!!). "mmm. .", answered the guy. So Shui got the book and read it standing up. (I wonder if his neck got sore after.) The guy stared at Shui for a minute. "uh? Is there something wrong?", Shui gave an innocent look. "no, is that interesting?" "yes!!! Very!!!", Shui answered with enthusiasm. "ch, whatever!." Shui was questioning himself, 'what's with this guy?' So he read the back part of the book. "HHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!! You're the author!!!!! Wow!!! You're sooo good!!!! Yuki. this your name?", he shouted with amazement but there were no people so he didn't attract any attention. "so you finally now who I am. usually people don't recognize me that easily.* hmph*", he started to walk towards Shui. "you're an interesting sort. innocent and kid-like yet you know the small details around."  
  
Cornered Shui can't go anywhere else and do nothing except stall. "r-really? Uhm.. how'd you know? A-haa.:-_-." "I know a lot of things you don't know. it's written all over your face.hmm. cute hair, I like innocent eyes, your lips are as pink as your cute hair.", Yuki smirked. He caressed Shui's skin. "Soft skin just like a baby's.." "Hey, uh. wait a minute. wha~" Shui felt the warmness of Yuki's kisses on one side of his neck. "I-I need to go." But it was useless coz Yuki was pressing him against the wall. "you're nice. did anyone tell you that?", he told Shui and held his hand. Shui gasped as Yuki gave a small bite on the nape "aahh.ch..h" "there finished, did you like it?", Yuki said with an expressionless face. Shui didn't make eye contact with him and slowly closed his eyes. "I thought so.", Yuki left Shui with a lot of chikininis (kiss marks). Shui slowly touched his neck and said to himself, 'yes' smiled a little bit.  
  
So after THAT he returned to the recording studio still shocked.  
  
"ye! Wazzap?", shouted Hiro as Shui entered the glass door. ".. .. ..", Shui just walked on covering his chikininis. "H-E-L-L-O??? is anybody there?" ".. .. Uh. oh. hi.", Shui waved at Hiro's face. "anything happen to you o what? Is the book that short that it only took you an hour to finish it? Are you having an after shock also because of that book? Wow! My friend knows how to read and comprehend!!!" "...uh.k. yeah sure whatever.." "is it me or did another Shui from a parallel universe exchange places. aren't you supposed to shout at me? You're scaring me." "huh? Its nothing I was just thinking about the story.", Shui said. "is the story that romantic that you're blushing so much? Or something e~. why do you keep holding your neck?" "I-I t-told you its nothing!" "you aint a good liar, huh? Doesn't look like nothing to me! Put your hands on your back!" "..ah. see its really nothing." "then why don't you want to bring your hands down?", Hiro grabbed Shui's right hand. Shui gave in because Hiro was too strong compared to him. "what's this? Kindly elaborate carefully.", raising an eyebrow on Shui. "*Sigh* ok this is what happened.." (rewind sound effects), so he explained very carefully as followed.  
  
After 10 minutes of explaining..  
  
"so was he good? Interesting.", Hiro snickered continuously. "uhmm, I don't know. is that sexual harassment?" "no, if you don't think it violated your rights." "mmmm.. Well-to-tell-you-the-truth.." "you liked it.", Hiro continued the sentence and smirked some more. "y-y-aa. oh, Hiro what am I to do?", Shui again blushing furiously. Suddenly the hand of Hiro slapped the nape of Shui. "what the hell's wrong with you? Damn it you're a guy and he's a guy! Guys and guys don't mix! A-a-re you going back again tomorrow to get more kisses again? Hell no!!! I wont let your life go wild!!!! I know you're not politically sane but I didn't think that you would actually get a boyfriend just because he gave you kisses and you actually believe those things he said to you?!!! You believe a stranger? And maybe that guy did that to you just to use you and play with you!!!!," covering his mouth and wished that he hadn't have said those words. He said that due to the shock. "some best friend I've got!!! At least he uplifted my spirit just because he said those nice things to me. And who are you to say that I am not allowed to do that? You're neither my mom nor the boss of me! I see a lot of people do that so why can't I? And you know one more thing I'm beginning to love him!!! What do you care?", he ran outside. "WAIT!!! Sorry!!!", Hiro tried to follow Shui. But he was too fast. "but everything you see isn't right all the time.", Hiro stood outside the building looking pitiful. "I hope you realize what I have said."  
  
~the end of part 1.~  
  
im not good at this. X( 


End file.
